Ready for love
by SoritaK
Summary: Encuentros inevitables, promesas rotas y confusiones inexplicables atravesarán todas las parejas para poder demostrar sólo una cosa... UXM/HXN/MXS/?/Yaoi/AU. Capítulo 3 subido C:
1. El final es el principio de todo

**Editado el 1/enero/2013**

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que la familia Usami me aceptó como un miembro más.

"_Algún día llegará la separación pero creeré en tus palabras…"_

Sin embargo las últimas palabras de Usagi-chichi (1) han hecho eco en mí mente más de una vez; preocupándome tal vez innecesariamente.

-Misaki -escuché pronunciar mi nombre de una voz bastante familiar.  
-U-Usagi-san -dije nervioso al notar su mirada clavada en mí- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Olvidé revisar la correspondencia. ¿Puedes ir? -me ordenó sutilmente el famoso escritor.

Sin protestar me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia la puerta. En el suelo había un sobre de color azul bastante llamativo.

En ese momento no tenía idea de cómo un simple sobre… podría cambiar nuestras vidas.

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Junjou Romantica; la historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerlos. Para leer este fic, tienes que ver primero toda la serie. Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico). Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a mis amigos y al foro Mundo Yaoi. _

**Capítulo 1**_  
_El final es el principio de todo.

Vivir en el piso superior de un edificio exclusivo es, sin duda, el lujo más grande que una persona pueda darse en la vida. Mejor dicho; el capricho número uno de alguien ambicioso.

Mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi, tengo diecinueve años y vivo con el hombre más caprichoso de la Tierra: el gran escritor Usami Akihiko quien compartió la secundaria con mi hermano mayor. Mi vida seguía normal… si se le podía llamar así vivir con una celebridad que día y noche me acosaba sin cesar.

Sin embargo mi vida "cotidiana" dio un giro notorio. Esa noche un extraño sobre apareció y lo tenía en mis manos; viéndolo con detenimiento. Parecía provenir del extranjero por los numerosos sellos. Me disponía en abrirlo, sin embargo, dos manos-bastante conocidas- sujetaron mi cadera. Hacía unos momentos estaba preocupado en saber el contenido del sobre; ahora lo único que sabía era que estaba mirando el suelo mientras era llevado bajo los fuertes hombros del escritor.

-¡Estúpido Usagi-san! -exclamé sabiendo que me ignoraba- ¡Te he dicho que no hay necesidad de que me cargues!  
-Claro que la hay. Podrías caer al intentar subir las escaleras; tan sólo estoy preveniendo accidentes.  
-Qué considerado te has vuelto.  
-Y tú solías gritarme al saber que "íbamos a hacer eso" -inquirió Usagi-san con picardía.

Mi rostro se tornó rojizo en un segundo. Grité cuantas veces pude, sin embargo conocía el resultado y no podía escapar de ello. Sin lugar a donde ir, fui arrastrado a su habitación. Me colocó en su cama bajo aquél lugar bizarro. Era irónico el estar con el mayor pervertido del mundo y notar la inmensidad de juguetes infantiles. Mientras trataba de escapar del escritor, para mí desgracia, el sobre se resbaló de entre mis dedos. Procurando esquivar sus brazos, me levanté ligeramente y lo busqué desesperadamente.

-¿Intentas escapar de mí? -preguntó con ese tono sensual que ponía mi piel fría.  
-No, sólo intento recuperar la carta...

¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?

-¡Claro que estoy intentando escapar de ti! -exclamé enojado- Esta vez no seré material de tus novelas yaoi.  
-Grave error.

De pronto, las manos de Usagi-san envolvieron mi cintura; desabrochando cada botón de mi camisa con cuidado. No… no iba a caer. Aún con la sensación que mis ojos estaban pesados localicé el sobre. Con sutileza sujeté la carta y aparté las manos de Usagi-san. Tenía que escapar de la batalla con aquél pervertido. Logré sujetarme de un extremo de la cama y me levanté sin importar sus gritos de reproche. Corrí hacia las escaleras y las bajé sin importarme nada. Me escondí detrás del sillón. Seguramente eso me daría tiempo para al menos leer su contenido antes de ser descubierto.

"_Estimado señor Akihiko Usami:_

_Al no recibir alguna respuesta de su parte decidimos reenviarle nuestra oferta. _

_Lo invitamos a ser parte de nuestro reconocido grupo de profesores del periodo especial de diplomados en la universidad de Oxford, en la ciudad de Londres. _

_Nuestro objetivo es dar una mayor educación a los alumnos interesados en estudiar el área de Literatura. _

_Le recordamos que no sólo el área de literatura se abrirá; también estarán los departamentos de derecho, ingeniería y economía que recibirán dicho diploma en su especialización…" _

¡Economía! ¡Diplomados de economía en Oxford! Tenía que estar soñando o tener demasiada suerte para enterarme de eso.

-Te encontré.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Usagi-san en mi oído. Se encontraba agachado a mi lado. Traté de huir pero era inútil. De pronto, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. El escritor envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, brindándome caricias al instante. Caricias a las que no debía responder… En mi mente sólo existía el deseo de tener el diploma de Oxford. Era una oportunidad única y sabía que podía hacerlo. El problema era… ¿Cómo decírselo a Usagi-san para que lo acepte?

Sus manos continuaron desabrochando mi camisa, terminando lo que inició. El beso se volvía más profundo y sus caricias estaban quitándome el poco aire que tenía. Usagi-san retiró sus labios, tratando de recuperar oxígeno. Esa era mi oportunidad.

- …Una apuesta -fueron la palabras que logré pronunciar.  
- ¿Apuesta? -exclamó Usami mirándome interesado sin apartar sus brazos de mi cuerpo.  
- Dame tres intentos para convencerte de tomar la invitación de Oxford -dije con seguridad.  
- ¿Así que el sobre era otra invitación de la universidad? -concluyó Usagi-san- Te daré dos intentos.  
- ¿Dos? -exclamé enojado. Sin embargo cambié mi humor, el hecho que haya aceptado parte de la apuesta ya era mucho pedir- Si logro convencerte dejarás que vaya contigo para tomar los cursos de economía, pagaré mis gastos y serás maestro…  
- Y por cada vez que falles…-continuó Usagi-san con una mirada peligrosa- Cumplirás un capricho mío.  
- ¿Cómo?-exclamé sorprendido.  
- ¿Es un trato?

Hermano… ¿en qué me metí?

* * *

Intento número 1.  
Misión: Convencer a Usagi-san para ir a Londres.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en la sala. Seguramente sería la llamada que estaba esperando. Usagi-san se acercó para contestar.

-¿Si? -contestó el escritor- Takahiro es bueno oírte…

Mi plan estaba funcionando.

Hace dos horas le marqué a mi hermano contándole sobre la invitación de Oxford y mis intenciones. Seguramente él era la única persona que podría convencerlo para tomar el trabajo.

-Buen intento Misaki -dijo la voz de Usagi-san a mi lado.

Alcé mis brazos y grité en señal de sorpresa. El escritor me miraba fijamente bajo sus elegantes lentes.

¿Cuándo había terminado la llamada?

-Takahiro es demasiado "predecible" cuando intenta convencerme en algo -respondió Usagi-san con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora cumplirás mí capricho…

Intento número 1: fracasado.

* * *

Intento número 2.  
En fase de inicio.

- Usagi-chibi- exclamó la voz de Usagi-san.  
- ¿Cómo que Usagi-chibi?-repliqué enojado.  
- Es el apodo que decidí por tú atuendo.

Los labios de Usagi-san se posaron sobre mí frente, besándola con dulzura. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y no era debido al beso… ¡sino porque estaba metido en un disfraz de conejo! El estúpido capricho del señor popularidad fue que vistiera de esa forma.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?

Usagi-san rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas.

-¡Oi, déjame en paz! -exclamé sabiendo que era inútil.  
-No puedo dejar a este pequeño conejo suelto.  
-¡Claro que puedes!

El sonido del timbre resonó de la nada. ¡Mi salvación! Sin pensar en lo que hacía, logré zafarme de los brazos del escritor y abrí la puerta. La redactora de Usagi-san estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos se dilataron al verme. Seguramente también tendría la misma expresión si alguien disfrazado de conejo me abriera la puerta. De pronto, la señorita Aikawa-san gritó fuertemente. Debido al susto, no noté cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- ¡Misaki! Te ves adorable -exclamó Aikawa.  
- No… puedo… respirar…-susurré.  
- Lo siento -dijo Aikawa soltándome.  
- Te he dejado el manuscrito en el escritorio -indicó Usagi-san desde la sala sin perder su semblante serio.  
- Aikawa-san… quiero aclararle porque estoy vestido así -comenté tímidamente- ¡Es por culpa del sujeto que está sentado ahí!  
- ¡Usami-sensei es un genio!-dijo Aikawa.  
- ¿Qué?-exclamé con enojo.  
- Gracias-exclamó Usagi-san.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué todos conspiraban en mí contra?

- Sensei, aquí sólo esta la mitad del manuscrito -dijo Aikawa.  
- Subiré por lo demás -indicó Usagi-san- Cuida de Usagi-chibi.  
- ¡Qué no soy Usagi-chibi! -exploté mientras el escritor se iba.  
-Usami me contó que estabas tratando de convencerlo de ir a Londres -dijo de pronto Aikawa.  
-Sí pero no encuentro nada que lo haga -exclamé con tristeza.  
-¿Por qué no se lo pides tú mismo? -inquirió.  
-¿Cómo… yo? -pregunté sin comprender.

Usagi-san regresó, interrumpiendo nuestra plática. La redactora sujetó el manuscrito, lo guardó en su bolsa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y me dirigió una última mirada.

-Es un mal consejo pero espero te funcione -dijo Aikawa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué le pida a Usagi-san que vayamos a Londres? Seguramente no me escucharía. Nunca lo hacía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… Usagi-san era una persona amable; las cosas que le he pedido generalmente son para evitar que me acosara. Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de algo que deseaba.

_Algo que yo deseaba…_

Usagi-san volvió a sentarse en el sillón mirando con detenimiento el manuscrito que tenía en sus manos. ¿Y si lo intentaba…? Aunque perdería la única oportunidad para poder ir a Oxford. Debía arriesgarme… Usagi-san, esta vez, me escucharía…

Me senté a su lado.

- Usagi-san -mencioné su nombre mientras abrazaba a Suzuki-san- Antes de que me ignores quiero decirte algo.  
- Te escucho.  
- Me gustaría asistir a los cursos de economía -dije con decisión.  
- Entonces ve, nadie te lo detiene…  
- Eso lo sé -exclamé con un hilo de voz- Pero no me iré si tú no vienes conmigo…

Odiaba cuando mi voz se cerraba de aquella manera. Y detestaba más la situación en la que me había metido. No me atrevía a mirar a Usagi-san. No podía hacerlo y más por las palabras que dije…

- O-olvida lo que dije Usagi-san… Es algo egoísta de mí parte, tú tienes trabajo aquí y no creo que…

De pronto, mis palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del escritor. Unos labios que estaban ansiosos por probar más de ellos. No entendía lo que ocurría. Estaba totalmente confundido… Nuestros labios perdieron contacto.

-Misaki, abre los ojos -escuché su voz.

Con timidez lo obedecí y me encontré con los suyos. Bajo aquellas gafas, la mirada hipnotizadora de Usagi-san lucía más atractiva, casi tentadora.

_¿Por qué cuando me miras… no puedo respirar?_

-Me has convencido, iremos a Oxford -dijo Usagi-san sin dejar de mirarme ningún instante.  
-¿Qué?... ¿así de fácil? -pregunté sin entenderlo.  
-Por cierto, la mayoría de las cosas ya están empacadas para nuestro nuevo apartamento -explicó Usagi-san.  
-¡Oh, ya veo! -dije sin entender sus palabras. De pronto, mi mirada se volvió en blanco y comprendí todo**- **Un momento… tú… ¡Desde un principio sabías que iríamos!  
-Así es-dijo Usagi-san**- **Pero tú apuesta sonó interesante.

Con un movimiento delicado apartó a Suzuki-san y se acercó hacia mí.

-¡Hey! -exclamé sintiendo el peligro que corría- Dijiste que no me ibas a hacer nada si te convencía.  
-Ahora estamos celebrando porque iremos a Londres -exclamó Usagi-san.  
-¿Qué?

Usagi-san se quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre la mesa de la sala.  
Su cuerpo lo colocó sobre el mío. Su aroma… una vez más estaba ahí. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto lentamente provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente.

- U-Usagi-san… Detente…-exclamé en un susurro.  
- Sabes que no lo haré.

Usagi-san colocó sus manos sobre la cremallera del disfraz y lo deslizó lentamente; procurando que en ningún instante dejará de probar sus labios. Sentí el contacto de sus manos en mi pecho, haciendo que mí cuerpo se tensara.

_Un contacto tan cálido._

Una vez más, ese hombre se aprovechó en saber que mi debilidad y fuerza…

_Es él._

-Misaki, te quiero –fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes que mis ojos se cerraran por completo y me dejara llevar una vez más…

* * *

-¡Usagi-san! ¿Qué significa esto?-grité furioso desde la sala.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Usagi-san dejando de leer el periódico.  
-Estaba limpiando la mesa y leí por accidente estas cosas. ¿Qué diablos es un fanfic?

Usagi-san se acercó hacia la laptop. La pantalla de la máquina mostraba varias páginas abiertas de

- Es una historia hecha por fans de alguna serie, novela, videojuegos o programa de televisión. ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Nanamii, Crazymillychan, Ayu-chan the first Yayoi Lover y SoritaK escriben fanfics sobre nosotros!  
- Oh, es normal, mi novela es un éxito. ¿Qué esperabas?  
- Diles que dejen de hacerlo.  
- Sería injusto -exclamó Usagi-san- Ellas tienen la misma pasión por escribir que yo; no debo quitárselas. Aunque… ¿quieres hacerlas felices?  
- ¿Felices?  
- Entonces acompáñame a mi habitación y les daremos más material para que sigan escribiendo.  
- ¿Cómo?

Usagi-san me cargó sobre sus hombros, siendo esa la última visita a su habitación, antes de irnos Londres… hacia nuestro nuevo destino.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué ocurrirá en Londres?, ¿aparecerán más parejas?, ¿podrá Misaki obtener el diploma? Entonces espera por el próximo capítulo. **

**Notas del fic**

**Usagi-chichi (1): **Papá conejo.

**Notas de SoritaK**

Mi primer fic de Junjou Romantica y este sería mi sexto fic yaoi. Me convertí en fan de la serie por las influencias de Subaru y en cuanto menos me di cuenta ya había visto cinco capítulos seguidos en un sólo día.

Me he enamorado por completo de la trama, los personajes, de todo. He leído todo el manga y he visto todos los capítulos y el sentimiento que me dejó… es de hacerles un tributo con un fic. Cuando escribo, lo hago por gusto y qué mejor hobbie que tener mis dos cosas favoritas en un mismo lugar.

Agradezco a Subaru por animarme a crear este fic, sobretodo al compararme con el gran Usami-sensei, fueron palabras mágicas que me convencieron para seguir con mis historias.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinado con ficción.

_Agradecimiento especial_

Subaru: Muchas gracias por aguantarme en el msn y ayudarme a encontrar sinónimos para ciertas partes del capítulo.

**¿Cómo inició todo? **

Al terminar de ver por completo Junjou Romantica quería escribir un fic, sin embargo, me di cuenta que a la trama no le hacia falta nada, todo estaba más que perfecto. Fue cuando surgió esta idea tras escuchar el ending de la segunda temporada. Quería combinar mis dos parejas favoritas en una misma trama y reírme en el proceso; fue cuando nació el fic. Escuché la canción de _Ready for love_ de Cascada y me inspiró de inmediato en su creación.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario. Sin importar si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl. Te agradecería que me ayudarás a mejorar.

**Ready for love  
**_Another sun to shine_


	2. Espera lo inesperado

**Editado el 1/Enero/2013**

Padre y madre que están en el cielo: estoy aquí de pie en una nueva habitación mientras escuchó el inmenso y popular Big Ben. Aún no me he acostumbrado al nuevo departamento; era incluso más grande que el anterior, algo que renegaba a cierto escritor. Sin embargo no me quejaba por la vista única y hermosa que podía contemplar cuando aseaba el hogar.

Hermano, me resultaba incierto comprobar que la vida podía dar un cambio tan drástico en tan sólo un mes.

El sonido del Big Ben resonó en toda la ciudad, a través de todas las personas y en la migraña matutina del famoso Usami Akihiko. Encerrado bajo estas nuevas paredes atendía al terco escritor. ¿Y ahora, qué era yo en ese momento? Su "enfermero" Apodo que me colocó debido a mi función.

- Misaki, cierra las persianas, la luz me está matando -dijo Usagi-san quien se encontraba acostado en su cama.  
- Lo mereces por descuidarte y tomar tanto café -añadí mientras colocaba la taza de café que me pidió en su mesa.

Ese día iniciaba las clases en Oxford; no podía permitirme llegar tarde. Moví sus hombros ligeramente.

-Ya es hora de que te prepares.

Sin recibir alguna respuesta a cambio, decidí irme a preparar el desayuno. De pronto, unos brazos muy familiares envolvieron mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia ellos. Caí en la cama y de inmediato sus manos acariciaron mi pecho… bajo mi ropa. Sus labios querían apoderarse del contorno de mi cuello.

- U-Usagi-san -comencé a balbucear mientras trataba de escapar- ¡Quítate ya!  
- Tengo que agradecerle a mi enfermero por sus cuidados.  
- Entonces sólo dime "gracias"  
- Esta es mí forma de decirlo.

Hermano… ¿por qué todo debía terminar siempre así?

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Junjou Romantica; la historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerlos. Para leer este fic, tienes que ver primero toda la serie. Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico). Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a mis primeras lectoras: Carmen y Julia quien sin su apoyo nunca habría nacido mi pasión por la escritura. Aunque ahora tengan una idea errónea de mi, espero que algún día sepan lo mucho que las aprecié. _

**Capítulo 2**_  
_Espera lo inesperado

Hermano, te juro que nunca espié a alguien ya que me enseñaste a respetar a los demás. Sólo que en esa situación me daría el lujo de hacerlo.

Ésa persona se veía tan fresca, usaba un traje que combinaba con su sonrisa perfecta, bajo unas gafas elegantes escondiendo un par de amatistas que te tranquilizaban en un instante mientras continuaba impartiendo la clase con su serenidad usual… Mientras yo tenía mi cuerpo adolorido, mi cabello revuelto bajo unos ojos cansados que deseaban ser felices por ser el primer día en Oxford… ¿Cómo hacerlo después de estar con ése pervertido que…? El tan sólo recordar los eventos de la mañana me hicieron sonrojarme y desviar mi atención al salón.

Sin duda estar en ésa escuela me hacía sentir diferente. Los campos eran tan amplios que podrían confundirse fácilmente con bosques. Las personas, incluyendo maestros, que pasaban a mi lado parecían modelos de alguna revista. Incluso usaban ropa de marca que sólo había visto en doramas. Aunque también usaba ése tipo de prendas que me obligó a comprar cierto escritor testarudo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de llenarme de regalos extremadamente caros e inservibles. ¡Como la chamarra que usaba! ¡Tenía cierres que carecían de bolsillos! ¿Quién diseñaría algo tan inaprovechable?

Mientras tanto seguía escondido cerca de un muro y mirando a través del cristal, observando cada movimiento que -el ahora profesor- Usagi-san hacía mientras aguardaba a mi primera clase. ¡Maldito Usagi-san! Él se veía tan fresco… y yo… tan acabado...

La campana que indicaba el cambio de clases resonó por todo lugar provocando que cientos de voces se escucharan a la lejanía. Aparté mi mirada del vidrio y decidí encaminarme a mi aula. Después procuraría decirle algunas palabras a ese profesor…

De pronto la sensación de haberme golpeado contra alguien sacudió mi cuerpo brevemente. Mis ojos se cerraron debido al impacto y traté de no perder el equilibrio.

- Perdone, no lo vi- me disculpé de inmediato.  
- ¿Takahashi Misaki…?

¿Escuché mi nombre? Abrí los ojos y reconocí -por desgracia- a la persona frente a mí.

_El demonio Kamijou. _

No sabía si entusiasmarme al descubrir una cara conocida o rezar porque no me tocará clases con él. El profesor vestía con un traje elegante, tenía el cabello levemente arreglado y conservaba aquella mirada que congelaba a cualquiera.

- Demoni… Kamijou-sensei -dije totalmente sorprendido.  
- Me impresiona verte aquí...-exclamó el sensei.

Sus palabras fueron como un zumbido en mis oídos ya que no podía escucharlas con claridad. Me limité tan sólo escucharle hablar porque algo me inquietaba. De mi bolsillo saqué el horario de clases y lo revisé… ¡Tenía clases con él! Definitivamente ese no era mi día.

-… ¿Takahashi? -preguntó, de pronto, la voz del sensei.  
-¡Oh! Lo siento -me disculpé nuevamente ante él, ocultando el horario de clases en mis bolsillos- Me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el sensei parecía estar prestando su atención en otro lugar. Por simple curiosidad giré mi cabeza donde él miraba. De inmediato una mirada hipnotizante nublaron mis pensamientos haciendo que flaqueará ligeramente antes de percatarme de la situación.

- A-Akihiko…-susurró el sensei.

No sabía de qué sorprenderme; si descubrir que el sensei podía sonreír o el nombre que había escuchado salir de sus labios.

- Hiroki -exclamó Usagi-san igual de impresionado que yo- ¿También te obligaron a dar clases aquí?

_No entiendo._

¿Usagi-san y el demonio Kamijou se conocían?

- A diferencia tuya, a mí si me gusta enseñarle a mis alumnos el verdadero significado de la literatura -respondió el sensei con cierto enojo en su voz. Usagi-san comenzó a reírse por lo bajo- ¿Qué materia elegiste impartir?  
-Taller de lectura y redacción -respondió el escritor.  
-Vaya. ¿Entrenarás a la próxima generación para que sean tus clones? -dijo con ironía el sensei.  
-No es mala idea -añadió Usagi-san colocando una mano en su barbilla- Conociéndote, elegiste impartir "Literatura" ¿cierto?  
- Me conoces bien -dijo el sensei mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro- Será mejor que no me causes muchos problemas como cuando éramos niños. Siempre resultaba ser quien recogía todo el desorden que hacías.  
- Sabes muy bien que extrañas acomodar mi desorden- añadió Usagi-san.

Mil y un preguntas pasaban por mi mente… y tan sólo me limité a seguir de pie mientras todo pasaba como ráfagas por mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían?, ¿por qué hablaban del pasado?, ¿por qué Usagi-san lucía tan tranquilo hablando con él?

- ¿Misaki, qué haces aquí? -preguntó de pronto una voz familiar.  
- Ah… ¡Ah! Yo sólo estoy aquí porque me encaminaba a mi clase y me topé con el sensei.  
- Mmm… -respondió con cierto interés- ¿Qué clase te toca?

Era cierto. No tenía idea cuál materia seguía. Volví a sacar el horario y verifiqué la pregunta… Sin embargo mi cuerpo me traicionó. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente; no podía ocultar lo nervioso e incómodo que me sentía. Al instante mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y mi cuerpo experimentó una oleada de frío.

-Literatura… -susurré con mucho esfuerzo.  
-Es mi clase -exclamó el sensei muy entusiasmado- Clase a la que llegaremos tarde sino nos damos prisa. Nos veremos después Akihiko.

No pude mirar a los ojos a Usagi-san. Simplemente, no podía. ¿Por qué? Me dejé guiar por la silueta del sensei mientras mi mente procesaba todo lo ocurrido.

- Así que conoces a Akihiko-dijo el sensei de repente.  
- ¡A-ah! Si -respondí volviendo al instante en mi realidad. Había una pregunta que me quemaba en la cabeza, algo que en verdad deseaba conocer.- Disculpe, ¿cómo conoció a Usami-san?  
- Somos amigos de la infancia -añadió el sensei desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar-¿Y tú, de qué forma estás emparentado con él?  
- Em… Usami-san y yo…

Rayos, eso sólo me pasaba por preguntar cosas personales. ¿En qué me metí? Afortunadamente no tuve que responder a ello ya que habíamos llegado a la entrada del aula. Abrí la puerta sin pensar en lo que hacía. Tan sólo quería evadir su pregunta. El latir apresurado de mi corazón hacía que mi respiración fuera entre cortante. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

Una vez me tranquilicé elevé mi mirada para contemplar en donde estaba. Todas las personas tenían sus miradas fijas en mí. El salón era incluso más grande que la universidad en Japón. Cientos de miradas me fulminaban; al parecer había dado una primera mala impresión. El famoso demonio Kamijou se colocó en mitad del aula denotando de inmediato su autoría en el salón. Con un ademán me pidió que tomará asiento. De inmediato me dispuse a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, sin embargo, la petición llegó a mi sin ser solicitada. El rostro de una persona bastante conocida dejó mi mente congelada.

¡Qué hacía mi sempai ahí!

-Hey, Misaki -exclamó haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que me sentará a su lado.

Esto… no podía estar ocurriéndome.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron de prisa para dar paso al receso. Mi sempai estaba a mi lado -acompañándome durante en la cafetería- mientras me ponía al día. Había decidido entrar a Oxford por la misma razón que yo: conseguir el diploma en economía. Me daba gusto volver a verle y más saber que no estaré tan solo durante mi estadía en Londres; sin embargo… Recordar los últimos hechos en su casa… Una parte de mí me gritaba fuertemente que me alejara ya que podría ocasionar más problemas; más otra se moría de la vergüenza por aquella ocasión con él donde actué egoístamente. Exigiendo a Usagi-san como si fuera mi propiedad; como si fuera un juguete. Cual sea la circunstancia, debía mantener mi distancia con él.

Sin embargo hice de lado todo ello pues estaba más ocupado con otro asunto. En verdad estaba… ¿preocupado? Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de eliminar lo extraño que me ocurría. Aunque resultaba ser inútil.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? -preguntó mi sempai.  
-No… es sólo que… -me detuve para formular lo que intentaba decirle- ¿Quién crees que sea más importante: una persona que conoces desde hace un año o alguien quien conoces desde niño?  
-Sin duda, la persona que conozco desde mi infancia porque sólo ella me conoce realmente como soy.

Hermano, nuevamente no entiendo la situación. Un vacío extraño se abría paso entre mi pecho haciendo que me fuera difícil respirar. Mis pupilas se dilataron y el frío volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo. De pronto el sonido de personas riéndose me distrajeron haciendo que mi mirada buscara la fuente de las risas. A partir de ese momento todo parecía transcurrir como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto lento. Como si desearán que me enterara de algún hecho importante. A lo lejos, podía ver a Usagi-san sonriendo… con el demonio Kamijou. Una sonrisa que me era desconocida.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Mis ojos parecían no querer aceptar lo que veían, incluso mi mente se había distanciado del lugar, excluyendo cualquier sonido que no fuera la risa de Usagi-san. De repente, un brazo movió mi hombro ligeramente. Alcé mi mirada de manera inconsciente, permaneciendo con la mente en blanco y comprobé que se trataba de él…

-Misaki, ven conmigo-dijo Usagi-san decidido.

No me importaba si me llevaba a cualquier lugar ni si se atrevía a tocar mi cuerpo como lo hacía siempre. Tan sólo, tan sólo deseaba…

Sin embargo hubo algo que no estaba en los planes del escritor. Una oleada de mujeres rodearon a Usagi-san haciendo que me alejará de él. Los gritos que profanaban y su intento por quitarme me obligaron a volver a la realidad. De pronto, el demonio Kamijou se abrió paso entre ellas quedando al lado del escritor mientras trataba de poner orden.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó de pronto una chica- Son los dos profesores de literatura más reconocidos de Japón.  
-Las leyendas de Japón en persona-gritó otra chica de alegría.

Yo… yo… necesitaba salir. Debía alejarme de ese lugar. Si me encontraba ahí, sólo haría que Usagi-san ignorara a sus fans. Sin importar lo que dijeran, salí corriendo de la cafetería.

-¡Misaki!-gritó el escritor.

Sin embargo su grito llegó a mis oídos cómo un susurro…

* * *

Confusión, enojo, frustración. Todo eso y más experimentaba. Creí que por estar en los jardines elegantes de la universidad me servirían para tranquilizarme pero no dio resultado. A lo lejos los cedros se movían gentilmente con el viento; invitándome a respirar profundamente para inhalar la brisa fresca que emanaban. Continué caminando alrededor del lago cristalino intentando comprender lo que ocurría. Aunque por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no descubría nada.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Era mejor regresar. Ya había faltado a una clase más con el sensei Kamijou, no debía derrumbarme por esto. Giré mi cuerpo para así volver. De pronto, me topé contra alguien… ¡de nuevo!

- Disculpe…-dije con la mirada baja.  
- Ni lo menciones -dijo una voz bastante amable- ¿Te sientes bien?

Aquella voz me había llamado a desear conocer su rostro. Alcé mi mirada y lo contemplé. Se trataba de un hombre alto -diría bastante- que vestía con una bata blanca. Su cabello era de un tono azulado, sus ojos hacían juego con la sonrisa de par en par que transmitía tranquilidad. Una persona relajante. Fue mi primera impresión. Algo en él me resultaba familiar aunque sonreía parecía ocultar un profundo dolor detrás de sus profundos ojos azules.

- E-estoy bien, me encuentro perfectamente, no me duele nada. ¿Es usted doctor?  
- Así es -contestó aquella persona con la misma sonrisa- Aunque no me refería si estabas bien físicamente sino mentalmente.

Sorprendente. Los doctores eran personas admirables. Conocían todo. Además no cualquiera tendría el coraje para dedicarse a salvar vidas. Sin embargo, sus palabras sólo me hicieron sentir patético. ¿Era tan notable que algo me ocurría?

- Digamos que acabo de descubrir que quizás… no sea la persona indicada para alguien.  
- Es alguien importante para ti ¿cierto? -preguntó el doctor, haciendo que mis mejillas se ruborizarán al instante- Tranquilo. ¿Sabes? Tus reacciones me recuerdan a las de una persona que conozco. Él también tiende a negarse a sus verdaderos deseos.  
- ¿Mis deseos…?

Hermano, el doctor está confundiéndome aún más.

- Tranquilo -volvió a repetir con una sonrisa- Si tanto quieres a esa persona. ¿Entonces por qué no confirmas tus pensamientos?

Sus palabras me dejaron pensativo haciendo que algo en mi interior se moviera como si tratará de emerger.

Tal vez las palabras del doctor no estaban del todo equivocadas. Tal vez debería intentarlo. Con este último pensamiento decidí volver a clases. Definitivamente le preguntaría algunas cosas a Usagi-san.

- Muchas gracias doctor-le agradecí.  
- Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas.

* * *

Corría. Seguía corriendo a través del largo pasillo de la universidad mientras buscaba una manera de regresar a mi aula. Varias alumnas me veían extraño, ocultando sus rostros detrás de sus celulares. Quizás me equivoque, quizás sea un tonto y quizás sería una locura lo que haría… pero tenía que saberlo de una vez por todas. Sin previo aviso, alguien sujetó fuertemente de mi brazo, haciendo que girará hacia él. De inmediato, comencé a decir algunas palabras de reproche. Aunque… la mirada de un ser silenció mis intenciones por completo.

- Usagi-san…  
- Misaki. ¿En dónde estabas?-me preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz.  
- E-en ningún lugar, tengo que irme…

No podía, simplemente, no podía preguntarle… Sin embargo, la mirada de aquél escritor no dejaba de posar su atención en mí.

-Ven conmigo -dijo Usagi-san totalmente decidido. Sujetó con más fuerza de mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme por el pasillo sin mirar si quiera hacia atrás.  
-Usagi-san, suéltame, suéltame.

Pero él no lo hacía.

El pasillo estaba vacío; no tenía idea de en donde nos encontrábamos. De pronto, Usagi-san se detuvo y abrió una puerta que estaba a su lado. Jaló de mi brazo, provocando que entrará, de manera inevitable, al interior de la puerta. El escritor cerró la puerta al entrar y me percaté del lugar en donde estábamos. Se trataba del cuarto del conserje -lo deduje por los trapeadores y escobas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Era un lugar pequeño y angosto donde la única iluminación era un foco sobre nosotros. Algo de esa situación no me parecía bien…

-¿Qué rayos estamos…?  
-Shhh, silencio -me silenció Usagi-san cubriendo mis labios con su mano, manteniendo distancia de mí.

Traté desesperadamente apartar lo que me impedía hablar. Para mi sorpresa, el escritor retiró su mano. Algo que sin duda me había dado tranquilidad. Al menos momentáneamente. Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí lentamente, cómo si estuviera cuidando de mis movimientos. Y-sin darme oportunidad alguna para escapar- colocó sus manos en la pared haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera frente al mío.

Me encontraba entre la pared y un escritor peligroso. Mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar una oleada de calor extraña y mis mejillas comenzaron a volverse rojizas.

- Tonto Usagi-san, déjame salir.  
- No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que sientes.

_¿Qué era lo que sentía?_

- No seas tonto, no tengo idea de lo que estás…  
- Claro que la tienes -me interrumpió el escritor con su usual tono de voz- Misaki eres un libro abierto para mí y sé cuando algo te inquieta. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Si, si lo hacía. Sabes que eres la persona en la que más confió… pero… no puedo…

- Misaki, tranquilízate…-susurró el escritor mientras acercaba sus manos hacia mi cuerpo. Sin embargo algo en mi interior parecía explotar.  
- ¿Qué me tranquilicé? -sus manos se detuvieron en el aire, permaneciendo así mientras la mirada de Usagi-san continuaba fija en mí.- ¿Crees que puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que no sé mucho sobre ti?, ¿ que no me inquieta saber que no tengo muchas cosas en común contigo?, ¿por qué sonríes de manera diferente al sensei?  
- ¿Cuál sensei?-preguntó atónito el escritor.  
-¡El maestro Kamijou!

Me esperaba recibir gritos, regaños, exclamaciones, de todo. A excepción de aquél sonido. Usagi-san comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?

- Bien ya que es tan divertida para ti esta situación yo…

Sin embargo esa frase quedó inerte en el aire. Mis labios habían sido callados por la boca del escritor. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron de forma inmediata al contemplar la mirada tan cercana de Usagi-san.

- ¿Q-qué estás…?-reclamé de inmediato.  
- Me siento feliz. Es la segunda vez que te veo celoso -dijo Usagi-san haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

_¿Celos?_

- ¡No estoy celoso!  
- ¿Te duele verme con Hiroki?, ¿te molesta que él sepa más cosas de mí que tú?

No necesité de palabras para responderle. Mi mirada dio la respuesta por sí sola. Porque todas las respuestas… habían sido una afirmación rotunda.

- ¿Y me dices que no estas celoso?-dijo con ironía con la misma risa que parecía burlarse de mí- Misaki… hay algo que no has entendido.

Sin distanciarse un sólo segundo de mí, Usagi-san apartó varias escobas que estaban a nuestro alrededor haciendo que cayeran al suelo y provocarán un fuerte sonido. Las palabras de advertencia que le exclamaba parecían ser nada para sus oídos. Su cuerpo se acercó más hacia el mío, haciendo que me pusiera algo nervioso. Cerré mis ojos de manera instintiva. Prefería recibir la sorpresa de aquella manera que observando como ésta se acercaba por sí misma.

La cálida mano de Usagi-san se posó sobre mi nuca haciendo que mi cuerpo temblará ligeramente. El aroma a hierbas y a cigarro impregnó mi olfato. El repentino calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de manera notoria. Con su otra mano, sujetó mi cintura para abrazarla y atraerme más hacia él.

- U-Usagi-san…-susurré en la oscuridad de mi inconsciente.  
- Por alguna razón te elegí a ti y no a Hiroki ¿no es así? Tú lo eres todo para mí, lo fuiste desde el inicio y siempre lo serás.

Aquellas palabras que habían sido susurradas en mi oído fueron las detonantes para que mi ser completo pudiera relajarse al fin. La mano -que estaba sobre mi nuca- comenzó a descender lentamente, recorriendo el contorno de mi espalda y llenándome de caricias cada segundo.

-Es el cuarto del conserje… aquí no podemos, nos escucharán…  
-Entonces procura no hacer ruido.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos por completo. Lentamente su boca llena de deseo robaba el poco oxígeno que el cuarto nos propiciaba. El sudor comenzaba a ser inminente, el ambiente se volvía embriagador y el mundo real parecía desvanecerse. Así como mis sentimientos, así como mi ser entero. Tuve que morderme los labios para no dejar escapar cualquier sonido.

_¿Por qué si me tocas siento que voy a estallar de alegría?_

El escritor dejó mis labios por breves momentos. El cálido aliento de Usagi-san hizo contacto con la piel de mi cuello provocando que mis ojos se sintieran más pesados. Sin previo aviso, sus labios comenzaron a delinear mi cuello, arrebatándome algunos sonidos extraños de mi boca.

Resultaba imposible continuar de pie. Mis manos se aferraron de manera inconsciente a la camisa de aquél ser que extraía mi fuerza vital. Una persona que conocía mis puntos más vulnerable y la forma de darme vida eterna.

Abrí los ojos, cautivándome por la mirada inmutable de Usagi-san. Él, tan sólo me dirigió una última mirada para localizar el interruptor de la luz. La oscuridad hizo presencia de inmediato, dejando a la expectativa su siguiente movimiento… alejando los celos de mi mismo…

* * *

- ¿Por qué me han castigado? ¡No es justo!-exclamé con desdén en la sala de profesores.  
- Porque te saltaste mi clase y la del profesor Usami -inquirió enojado Kamijou-sensei.  
- Así que tú castigo será quedarte conmigo después de las clases durante dos semanas-declaró Usagi-san.

Aquél sujeto.. nuevamente había sacado un provecho de la situación.

Mamá, papá… ¿me dan permiso de matar a esta persona?

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de Hiroki para estar en Oxford?, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con Nowaki?, ¿podrá Misaki solucionar sus problemas con Usagi-san? Entonces espera por el próximo capítulo. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Capítulo largo pero es una compensación por la larga espera. Es increíble saber que _Ready for love_ ha tenido una cálida bienvenida por ustedes. Muchas gracias, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Lo mejor de todo, fue que gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, me sentí tranquila al saber que logré captar la esencia de Junjou Romantica.

Creo que todos hemos experimentado la misma situación de Misaki. El compararte con otro con el que sabes que tú persona querida es más feliz; es un sentimiento terrible.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinada con ficción.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario. No importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl.

**Ready for love  
**_Another sun to shine_


	3. La despedida no es lo más difícil

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!- le grité al señor que se perdía de vista entre la muchedumbre.

Gritar en la calle o insultar al otro a sus espaldas eran dos acciones que consideraba imprudentes y de alguien con carencia de educación. Sin embargo, cada día rompía más de uno de mis prejuicios. Vigilando que nadie me lastimara la cabeza, me agaché al suelo y sujeté mi paraguas. La gente comenzó a rodearme, algunos continuaron con sus destinos y otros se aseguraron que supiera sus indecorosos insultos. Hice todo lo humanamente posible por no devolverles su honestidad ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para desgastarme en gente así. Así es, el famoso demonio Kamijou no se rebajaría a su nivel.

De repente varias gotas de agua se impactaron contra mi cabeza. Su frialdad me alertó para abrirme paso entre las personas hasta llegar a la entrada de alguna tienda para refugiarme. Muchas personas imitaron mis movimientos. Con nervios y maldiciendo mis temblorosos dedos, desplegué el paraguas y lo abrí justo a tiempo. La lluvia se hizo inminente en las amplias calles de la ciudad llenándola con su sonido y aroma.

Tal era la vida en Londres.

Creí que un sitio tan de renombre por su educación y elegancia, su gente sería amable más era lo contrario. Siempre que caminaba alguien me empujaba, chocaba contra mi hombro o me golpeaban con las cosas que cargaban. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan difícil e inalcanzable pedir una disculpa?

Aprovechando que la lluvia disminuyó su intensidad, me dirigí hacia la entrada del metro. Sólo eran unas cuantas cuadras más por caminar para despreocuparme de la tormenta. De inmediato sentí cómo la gente se colocaba hombro con hombro para formar alguna clase de escudo enorme contra la lluvia. Como si se tratara de alguna clase de defensa espartana. Era lo que más odiaba que sucediera ya que era muy difícil salir de su extraña estrategia contra el agua. Ésa vez una señorita que olía agradable y un señor con un traje elegante, se colocaron a mis lados sin inmutarse. ¿Qué les pasaba a ésas personas? Ciertamente en Japón no era tan diferente cuando se trataba de alcanzar el tren a tiempo. Sin embargo había niveles de atacar la privacidad ajena. De pronto todos comenzaron a crear una fila para ingresar a una entrada del metro. De inmediato comencé a abrirme paso entre la gente; la señorita exclamó alguna maldición por golpear su celular sin querer, algunos jóvenes más se quejaron, sin embargo logré escapar de su extraña fortaleza a tiempo.

Cansado por el esfuerzo me senté en una banca en la esquina de la calle, la cual me protegía de la lluvia. Cerré el paraguas y lo dejé recargado en mi rodilla. Estaba justo al frente de una calle cuyo tráfico era inimaginable. Miré mi reloj de mano; aún tenía varios minutos para tomar el metro cuando hubiera menos gente, así que me relajé y dirigí mi mirada al frente. Algunas señoritas dentro de un vehículo frente a mí me miraron… ¿coquetamente?, ¿cómo se atrevían a lanzarle ojeadas así a un desconocido?, ¿qué tal si fuera alguna clase de pervertido y eso me incitará a seguirlas hasta violarlas? Claro ésta… no es que nada de eso me interese. Sólo no entendía la forma de vida de los jóvenes londinenses. ¿No estaban conscientes del peligro de la sociedad moderna? Aunque sabía de antemano que ésa era la verdad absoluta. Preferían pasar un buen rato sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

_Decisiones egoístas_

Dirigí mi mirada a otro sitio para evitar seguirme atormentando con ésa clase de pensamientos. Más allá de los coches había un parque con demasiados árboles donde varias personas se resguardaban de la lluvia. De entre todos ellos, un perro de raza cocker corría alegremente entre la lluvia, pisando con felicidad los charcos de agua y dirigiéndose hacia su amo. En su boca traía… un cohete azul…

Al instante desvié la mirada, como si de algo prohibido se tratara. ¿Cómo un perro de apariencia inocente y simpática me trajo desgracia a mi día lluvioso? Era la primera vez que odiaba a un animal.

_Porque me recordaba algo que he intentado desaparecer…_

He estado dos meses sin Nowaki… y pude irme por ésa carta...

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Junjou Romantica; la historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerlos. Para leer este fic, tienes que ver primero toda la serie. Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico). Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a Armando; gracias por recordarme el cielo._

**Capítulo 3**  
La despedida no es lo más difícil

_Dos meses atrás_

_El sonido de una escoba cayéndose me hizo saltar e impactarme contra la pared. Juraba que aquél maldito objeto se movió con voluntad propia. Casi podía ver entre sus hebras una sonrisa malvada. Dejé que mis piernas me guiarán hasta el sillón, me recosté en él y cerré los ojos. La frialdad del cuero me brindo tranquilidad pero no la suficiente. No podía engañar a nadie, estaba muy cansado._

_Me recuperaba del fin de curso; una época muy difícil para todo maestro. Más por los numerosos tipos de soborno que los estudiantes ofrecían. Por supuesto los ignoraba, porque mi mayor felicidad era reprobar a todo estudiante que no apreciara la Literatura. Sino podía estudiarla con detenimiento, no estaba listo para salir como profesionista, mejor dicho, ¡como ser humano!. Jamás permitiría que uno de mis alumnos pasara mi materia sin al menos un ochenta por cierto de conocimiento. Tenía una reputación que proteger._

_De pronto, una mano muy familiar recorrió mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, hasta llegar a mi frente. Casi extrayendo la poca energía que me quedaba. Su aroma llegó a mi olfato al instante, transmitiéndome tranquilidad.. Entreabrí mis ojos y lo contemplé. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules me miraba con detenimiento. Una sonrisa surcó en su rostro. __Mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. El sueter negro que llevaba siempre le había beneficiado, hacía que sus ojos azules combinaran con su tranquilidad. Estaba seguro que jamás me cansaría de reconocerlo en cualquier situación. Al instante, su rostro cambió por uno de preocupación._

_-Lo sabía, debería descansar un poco, Hiro-san…- dijo Nowaki besándome la frente.  
-J-jamás. Pronto estarán aquí._

_Era cierto. En cualquier momento, sus visitas llegarían, esperé mucho tiempo por ese día como para permitir que mi cuerpo me traicionara. Nowaki volvió a sus labores. También debía ayudar. Estiré mis piernas, aprovechando el enorme espacio que tenía nuestro nuevo departamento. Había pasado un tiempo desde que vivimos juntos. Debía admitir que hemos improvisado mucho como pareja. Por ejemplo, ya no hacía falta hablar, sabíamos coordinarnos para realizar alguna labor. Era como ver el reflejo de las parejas de aquellas películas antiguas. _

_Siempre desee la felicidad y la alcancé. Debía reconocerlo. La vida con Nowaki había sido la más indicada para mi. Por eso, me planteé una idea muy profundamente en la cabeza:_

_Nowaki avanzaba cada día… ¿y yo?_

_Decidí buscar mejores ofertas de trabajo; quizás alguna de las tantas solicitudes que envié me contratarían. Aunque no podía negar que anhelaba que fuera aprobada mi más ambiciosa solicitud. Ése asunto que me incomodaba; algo que podría mejorar o arruinar mi futuro para siempre… impartir algunos cursos especiales en Oxford. _

_¿Y si me aceptaban? Con ello, apareció el macguffin típico de las novelas y musicales populares… ¿trabajo o amor?_

_El trabajo no sólo generaría mejores fondos, también podría asegurar un futuro prometedor. ¡Era Oxford! Imaginen ese nombre en mi currículum, causaría una buena impresión al instante. Quién sabe cuantas personas legendarias conocería ahí, estaría pisando el mismo sitio donde estuvieron grandes ilustres de la Literatura. Pero por otra parte, si se lo pidiera a Nowaki, ¿vendría conmigo?, ¿abandonaría su trabajo para permanecer a mi lado? No era que no apreciara nuestra relación pero de tan sólo pensar en el futuro… yo como su espo… _

_El timbre resonó en el departamento. Ya estaban aquí. Al instante me levanté, sacudí mi camisa y me dirigí al espejo. Definitivamente tenía peor aspecto de lo imaginado. Más confiaba en que los invitados comprendieran mi estado. Me acerqué a la puerta, Nowaki me esperaba con una sonrisa de par en par, poniéndome al instante… ¿nervioso?_

_-¿Está listo, Hiro-san?- preguntó Nowaki entusiasmado en la puerta.  
-Por supuesto- respondí desviando la mirada. ¡Su maldita sonrisa me atormentaba!  
-Espera._

_De pronto, él puso sus labios en mi frente, dándome un beso pequeño y apenas sonoro. _

_-S-siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias…- repliqué con los colores en el rostro. _

_Pero nada, siquiera sus ataques impulsivos, alejarían mi emoción. Al fin, conocería un poco del pasado de Nowaki. Él abrió la puerta._

_- ¡Nowaki-niisan!_

_Los gritos fueron tan altos que instintivamente me tapé los oídos. Más no daba crédito a mis ojos por lo que veían. Una gran masa de niños ingresó a nuestro hogar, arrastrándome entre su marea. ¿Qué?, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Ocho… no, doce niños estaban histéricamente gritando mientras desacomodaban todo a su paso. _

_-¿Qué significa esto, Nowaki?- pregunté desesperadamente, intentando aferrarme de alguna pared para no ser absorbido por ellos.  
-Tal como le dije, Hiro-san, vendría algunos niños a visitarnos._

_Más perdimos contacto visual porque varios jalaron de las mangas a Nowaki y lo alejaron. A mi alrededor tan sólo veía el caos. Eran tan irrespetuosos. Todo el trabajo que hicimos, destrozado en menos de diez segundos. Sabía perfectamente los daños psicológicos que los gritos causaban a los niños. Leí demasiados libros sobre ello cuando estaba en la secundaría. Más haría la excepción…_

_- __**¡Suficiente!- **__grité con todas mis fuerzas. _

_El ruido se detuvo. Todos me miraban fijamente en estado de shock. Demonios, ¿quizás me excedí? Los niños comenzaron a llorar y abalanzarse contra Nowaki quien, de inmediato, les tranquilizo con palabras dulces. Agradecía infinitamente los dotes paternos que tenía. _

_-Hiro-san, ellos son los niños que cuido en mi antiguo orfanato. Niños, él es Hiro-san, la persona de las que he hablado y…  
-Nowaki-kun, ¿puedes ayudarme?- exclamó una voz a la lejanía.  
-¡S-Sí, Margaret-san!_

_¿Margaret?, ¡era quien cuidó de Nowaki cuando estuvo en el orfanato! No podía esconder la curiosidad que tenía por conocerla. Después de todo, quizás le debía gran parte de mi vida a ella. Nowaki entró cargando con varias bolsas, se dirigió a la cocina y descubrió detrás de él a una señora. Era una mujer grande y de piel oscura, su cabello era chino y estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo. Sus ojos castaños mostraban un porte maternal que transmitía tranquilidad. Vestía con un vestido largo y un delantal color azul marino. Margaret posó su atención en mi. _

_-Tu debes ser el señor "Hiro-san" del que siempre me habla Nowaki-kun, mucho gusto.  
-El placer es mío- respondí con una ligera reverencia- ¿gusta que le ayude en algo más?  
-No, cielo, todo esta…_

_Sin embargo, ella desvió su atención en el caos retomado que se suscitaba en la sala. ¿Acaso no había una forma de mantenerlos tranquilos…?_

_**- ¡Niños, siéntense en donde puedan y manténganse tranquilos!- **__gritó fuertemente Margaret._

_Juro que no tuve idea de cómo ocurrió. Tan sólo vi que uno a uno recibió el impacto de un peluche grande con forma de panda en sus cabezas. Todos los niños, horrorizados, la obedecieron. Incluso a mí me asustó. ¿De dónde sacó todos peluches? O más importante, ¿cómo pudo lanzarlos a tal velocidad? Su apariencia de un segundo a otro cambió completamente. ¿Qué clase de persona lanzaría objetos a la gente para exigir obediencia? Bueno, quizás también lo hacía con mis alumnos. Más ella, daba miedo…_

_Nowaki guió a los niños a la sala y encendió la televisión. Jamás había visto a Nowaki de esa manera… A pesar que sonreía como siempre, por alguna razón, parecía emanar más felicidad de lo que podía contener. Definitivamente, estaba conociendo un nuevo lado suyo. _

_-Mis disculpas- exclamó Nowaki- estaré ausente unos minutos, tengo que ver algo.  
-Ni lo menciones Nowaki-kun._

_Él salió corriendo a nuestra habitación. Sabía exactamente lo que haría. Como siempre a esa hora. Nowaki miraba el noticiero de la tarde, nunca se perdía del programa por más cansado o lleno de trabajo que estaba. Sin duda me parecía extraño su comportamiento pero si fuera muy importante, me lo diría, ¿cierto?_

_-Me alegra notar que Nowaki se siente tranquilo contigo- exclamó Margaret retomando la atención en mí.  
-¿Perdone?  
-En el orfanato no era así, a medida que fue creciendo, Nowaki poco a poco comprendió su cruel realidad. Es difícil para un niño hacerlo, ¿sabes?. _

_Si lo pensaba de esa forma, ciertamente cargaban con una experiencia muy desagradable a muy corta edad. Aunque incluso lucieran inocentes angelitos mientras veían la televisión, no podía imaginar el profundo dolor que guardaban sus pequeños cuerpos. En su lugar, quizás no estaría tan tranquilo. Cada día me preguntaría el motivo de mi abandono. Estaba seguro que aunque fuera una razón justificada, jamás lo perdonaría y viviría con ese vacío toda mi vida. No había pensando cómo Nowaki tuvo que lidiar con todo eso… Demonios, me sentía un pésimo ser humano. Es decir, tantos años a su lado, ¿y hasta hoy pensé en esto?_

_-No te preocupes Hiroki-kun- exclamó Margaret. Por algún motivo, no me molestaba que me llamara por mi nombre, me sentía hasta alagado que lo hiciera- Nowaki creció bien, como lo habrás notado._

_¿Acaso adivinó lo que pensaba?, espera, ¿hablé en voz alta? _

_-Sé reconocer cuando alguien siente compasión por el dolor de los niños. En tu caso, por Nowaki-kun- De nuevo adivinó mi pensamiento, era increíble- Él siempre ha tenido la costumbre de ocultar sus problemas, porque se siente una carga. Por eso en el orfanato procurábamos alegrarlo y evitarle las tareas pesadas. Sin embargo, creo que tu has sido esa tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Por eso, te lo agradezco._

_Sus palabras me dejaron paralizado. Siquiera pude responderle. Afortunadamente Nowaki llegó a tiempo para salvarme de mi sorpresa. _

* * *

_El orfanato se fue exactamente a las ocho. Nowaki estaba acostado en el sillón completamente dormido. Sin duda, fue una tarde muy agitada. Había olvidado la interminable energía que los niños tenían. Extendí la sábana y la coloqué sobre él. Jamás eliminaría su hábito de no protegerse del frío. Era tiempo de descansar. Me acerqué al interruptor de la luz y la apagué. Me senté en el extremo del sillón, procurando no lastimar a Nowaki, para disfrutar una de las cosas que más me gustaban del departamento. Las pequeñas luces de los edificios en la lejanía. Era una vista diferente a nuestro antiguo hogar. Aunque sabía que era mejor ver un paisaje natural, siempre me reconfortó ver los edificios. Traía una tranquilidad inexplicable, parecida a la que Nowaki me brindaba… _

_Ahí estaba a mi lado, dormido dulcemente, con el cuerpo ligeramente cubierto. Su respiración ascendía y descendía como una suave brisa. Ciertamente, Nowaki trajo demasiados cambios en mi vida. Es decir, recibí a un montón de niños en mi casa. Cosa que años atrás jamás creería hacerlo. __Nowaki ha sido la única persona quien miró a través de mi y no por encima; el único__ que estuvo para mi y que sabía decir y hacer justo lo que necesitaba. Así era el amor, un compañero caprichoso que desconocía los límites; el peor enemigo de nuestras emociones y el único que podía cambiar una noche de verano. __¿Quizás él tenía el poder de cambiar a las personas? No, ¿quizás era tan importante que sacaba lo mejor de mi…? _

_Espera, ¿qué demonios hacia recostado en su pecho? De inmediato volví a sentarme, desviando la mirada en cualquier objeto brillante. Si perdía el control de mi cuerpo, temía por los acontecimientos del futuro. Sería mejor irme a dormir, dejar a Nowaki descansar en el sillón, le traería una cobija y me iría a recostar. Seguramente él despertaría en la noche y volvería a la cama. _

_De pronto unos brazos familiares me apresaron, atrayéndome hacia ellos. Caí encima de él. Abrí los ojos impactado. Nowaki estaba frente a mí, no alcanzaba a distinguir si estaba dormido o despierto pero algo me daba un mal presentimiento. Sin previo aviso, me abrazó con más fuerza. _

_-No-Nowaki… aag... ¿qué estás…?  
-¿Necesita un chequeo, Hiro-san?- exclamó con un tono muy serio. _

_Como una tormenta que llegaba sin avisar, Nowaki comenzó a morder levemente mis labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. __Por alguna razón no pude oponerme a ninguno de sus besos y caricias que me prodigaba.__Los choques eléctricos que recibía eran indescriptibles. Sentir cómo mi piel era tocada por las manos de Nowaki me llevaban a las alturas. Deslizó su lengua por el contorno de mi cuello, provocando que intentara levantarme. Sin embargo, él sujetó mis manos y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo. Al instante percibí insinuantes movimientos de cadera sobre mi vientre que provocaban que emitiera sonidos vergonzosos. Si continuaban así, seguramente lo haríamos en…_

_De pronto, el sonido de un celular resonó en mis oídos, provocando que me levantara de golpe y me incorporara._

_-Lo siento Hiro-san, en seguida regresaré contigo- sugirió en un tono sugestivo._

_Por supuesto, comencé a lanzarle varios reproches pero no logró escucharme. Nowaki atendió a su celular mientras caminaba por el sitio. Aproveché para encender la luz, regresé al sillón y acomodé mi camiseta. Si creía que le permitiría regresar a su ataque, estaba muy equivocado. No actuaría como una colegiala esperando ansiosamente porque "retomara la acción" su pareja. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Nowaki colgó más pronto de lo que creí. _

_-¿Quién era?- pregunté realmente curioso.  
-Am… me llaman para ir al hospital, lo siento, ya regreso._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nowaki abandonó la sala y salió. Sin duda, era una reacción extraña ya que siempre me explicaba con detalle a dónde iba y cuánto tardaría. Pero esta vez, salió corriendo como si en verdad fuera urgente… Espera, espera. No comenzaría a hacer conjeturas erróneas. Probablemente sería algo de su trabajo. Los médicos siempre estaban ocupados. Lo mejor sería preguntarle cuando regresara._

_Regresaría, ¿cierto?..._

* * *

_Era como una especie de __déjà vu__. No era como si hiciera esto usualmente, tampoco un acosador o algo parecido. Sólo que últimamente Nowaki no me decía con detalle a donde iba o con quién. Me daba miedo que volviera a irse… ¡Eso era! Temía que volviera a cometer una acción tan imprudente como irse a América o algo así. _

_Estaba sentado en una banca, al otro lado de la calle, observando la cafetería donde él estaba. Miraba fijamente a Nowaki quien apenas alcanzaba a reconocer. Una maldita maceta escondía la mitad de la mesa, ocultando a la persona con la que hablaba. Sin duda, estaba hablando con alguien, se veía como si estuviera discutiendo. De pronto, Nowaki colocó sus manos en sus ojos, escondiendo completamente su rostro. Ese movimiento sabía reconocerlo, estaba frustrado… Casi confirmando mi suposición, se levantó furioso y salió del sitio. ¡Era mi oportunidad! _

_Asegurándome que Nowaki se había ido, ingresé al sitio. ¿A quién me encontraría?, ¿a su maldito sempai? Sea quien sea, le pediría inmediatamente una explicación. Esta vez no me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo cómo todo se movía a mi alrededor y ser el último en saberlo. Pero para mi absoluta sorpresa, no había nadie. _

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?- preguntó de pronto una voz. A mi lado estaba una mesera joven y de apariencia simpática.  
-Disculpe señorita, el hombre que acaba de salir, ¿estaba con alguien? _

_La señorita me miró con ojos… ¿picarones? Repasé las palabras que dije, ¡seguramente me malinterpreto por algún casanova que cazaba a su nueva presa!_

_-No, no quise decir eso… Amm... él es mi primo y quiero saber si…  
-Entiendo su problema señor y esta bien, soy de mente abierta. Me temo que él ya está con alguien.  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Él estaba con una mujer, duraron mucho tiempo platicando y se les veía muy…  
-¡Hey, sigue trabajando!- exclamó una voz a la lejanía que hizo temblar a la joven.  
-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo la señorita antes de irse con la información que necesitaba._

_Nowaki…_

* * *

_Algunos días pasaron. Desde entonces, no quise mencionarle nada. A veces en las comidas intentaba notar algún cambio en su comportamiento o alguna mínima insinuación que me diera oportunidad de hablar lo que tanto me carcomía. Más, ¿qué podía decirle? _

"_Hey Nowaki, te espié la noche a la que fuiste a un café, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?"_

_¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque me intrigaba más que nada el porqué salió furioso. Conocía a Nowaki, aunque tuviera el peor problema del mundo, no me lo diría. Él era así y lo comprendía ya que en parte también reaccionaba así. Sólo me frustraba que no me tomara en cuenta para ayudarle. Aunque fuera algún dilema mental. _

_¿Y si Nowaki me engañaba…?_

_Era muy vaga la idea pero por más que intentaba callarla, se hacía más latente. Tenía varias pruebas. Siempre esperaba a Nowaki en un callejón después de salir del hospital donde siempre hablábamos sobre nuestro día mientras volvíamos a casa. Pero él dejó de hacerlo. Al principio creí que era por cansancio acumulado pero la situación se volvía cada vez más extraña… ¿Debía arriesgarme en preguntarle?_

_De pronto, el sonido del timbre resonó en el departamento, casi como si se tratara de alguna señal del destino. _

_- ¿Puedes atender a la puerta, Hiro-san?- gritó Nowaki detrás de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.  
- ¡Voy!_

_Me dirigí hacia la puerta, tratando de eliminar mis inquietudes. Deseando que no fuera alguna visita inoportuna. Más no era nadie. En el pequeño buzón de nuestro hogar, sobresalía un sobre de color azul bastante llamativo. _

_No podía ser…_

_- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Nowaki._

_De inmediato cerré la puerta y oculté la carta en mi abrigo. Nowaki me miraba desde la sala con varios papeles en sus manos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi._

_- ¡A- ah! E-era una persona que pedía dinero- contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió. _

_Mentí con una buena justificación. Había llegado mi aprobación para ser maestro en Oxford. No podía emocionarme como era debido porque estaba más preocupado en saber cómo se lo diría. Y más en esas circunstancias. _

_-¿Y entrega cartas también?- indagó._

_Su pregunta me impresionó, incluso hizo que lo mirara con mayor atención, ya que tenía el mismo tono que las mujeres sentidas usaban para apuñalarte sutilmente. _

_-¿Quién le envió la carta?- preguntó Nowaki.  
-Primero, dime con quién te viste en la cafetería…- exclamé instintivamente. Estaba mal. Estaba a punto de cometer quizás un terrible error. Pero no podía soportarlo más.  
-¿A qué se refiere…?  
-La noche después que vinieran los niños de tu orfanato._

_Nowaki lo sabía, conocía perfectamente de cuál noche hablaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraron frustración. _

_-No se meta en ese asunto, sé que estuvo mal el mentirle pero lo hago por…  
-¿Por qué?_

_Explotaría… estaba a punto de hacerlo. Incluso mi cuerpo me lo advertía. Tenía los hombros tensos, los puños cerrados y una fuerte determinación. _

_-¿Lo haces para protegerme o por tu maldita manía de superarme? No importa cómo lo llames Nowaki, este es un tipo de engaño._

_Más él desvió la mirada. Un movimiento que realmente me molestó. Ya no sólo se trataba de resolver un problema, estaba faltándome al respeto. _

_-¿Qué te ocurre?, has actuado muy raro últimamente. Jamás te había visto así.  
-Hiro-san no tiene idea de lo que me pasa.  
-Si tan mal estás, ahí esta la puerta- le contesté realmente furioso.  
-¡Bien!_

_Nowaki tomó varias cosas y, sin pestañear, salió dejando el eco del sonido de la puerta al impactarse. _

_No lo soportaba más, estuve ahí por Nowaki pero parece ir de mal en peor y nunca madurará… Saqué la carta de aprobación de entre mis ropas. Me iré. Era una decisión que no estaba fabricada por la alteración de mis emociones. Me hice una promesa varios años atrás; si volvía a ocurrir un evento donde Nowaki no me explicara lo que pasaba, me iría. __Juré jamás volver al mismo pozo y heme aquí, completamente enojado y sacado de mis casillas por él… estoy cansado._

* * *

De vuelta al presente

Ingresé a mi habitación, ciertamente el departamento era más pequeño que el que tenía de soltero en Tokio pero no importaba, no podía quejarme. La calidad de vida en Londres era muy alta, era un lujo para muchos lo que tenía. Me quité los zapatos y me acosté. El primer día de clases no fue tan malo. Aunque el ambiente en Oxford a veces me ponía nervioso, es decir, veo demasiada gente con lujos exageradamente caros que me era inevitable atemorizarme.

Por alguna razón, recordé la extraña conversación que tuve en la mañana con Akihiko y… ¿mi ex alumno? Ese escritor engreído, me humilló frente a mi alumno. Seguramente ha de tener una idea errónea de mí. Ha de creer que somos muy cercanos…. Bueno, lo fuimos en un tiempo. Pero no quería que se llevara una idea errónea. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿Akihiko trataba bien a un estudiante?, ¿y sonriendo? Eso sí era raro. Reconocía la postura que utilizaba para la gente "del trabajo", sabía su actitud hipócrita, desesperada por irse en cualquier momento de ahí. Pero con el chico, no noté esa aura. Mi ex alumno esta extrañamente emparentado con Akihiko y lo sé por la manera en que lo llama.

Espera… estoy aquí para adquirir más experiencia como profesor titular y no para meter mis narices en asuntos que no me corresponden. Aunque prefería hacerlo, más bien, mantener ocupada mi mente antes de pensar en _él_…

Han pasado dos meses desde eso y las cosas no han cambiado. Hice una maleta con lo más importante, arreglé algunas cosas en la Universidad, me subí al primer avión que pude y vine directamente aquí. Por supuesto, le pedí al profesor Miyagi que fuera por mi suprema colección de libros. Desde entonces, un paquete me llega cada fin de semana. Más no he tenido contacto directo con él y pensaba hacerlo… si tan seguro estaba, entonces ¿por qué no podía respirar cada vez que pensaba en él?

Odiaba sentirme así, tan vulnerable y nostálgico. Con el maldito pensamiento que quizás… jamás encontraré la felicidad como lo hice con él. Más no fue mi culpa, ésta vez no lo fue. Me di el respeto que merezco; logré quizás evadir a tiempo más sufrimiento. Todo indicaba que hice lo correcto. Es decir, estoy en un trabajo de ensueños. Entonces… ¿por qué me sentía así?

_¿No fui suficiente para él?_

¿Podía llamar a esto nostalgia? Recordar hasta los últimos detalles como si aún los atesorara pero no podía engañarme. Hace poco, leí un artículo del filósofo Baruch de Spinoza. Definió como nostalgia al deseo de tener algo, apoyado por el recuerdo del mismo y a la vez reprimido ferozmente por la distracción de otras cosas, con tal de eliminar la existencia de "la cosa apetecida". Gracias a su concepto, confirmé que sentía ese deseo melancólico por verlo de nuevo. Llámenlo una forma de justificar un poco mis emociones. Pero realmente sólo era un proceso psicológico y nada más…

Readaptarse a una vida sin él, era difícil. Ahora que no estaba, mi cuerpo le reclamaba inconscientemente. Al principio creí que la vida sería cosa de uno y que andaría con mis propios pies ante todo pero me equivoqué. Era una extraña sensación de un vacio en el pecho, algo que sólo Nowaki podía rellenar. El maldito me hechizó con el maleficio de la soledad; antes no me molestaba estar conmigo mismo, era un privilegio, pero desde que conocí a Nowaki… ya no podía estarlo. Me atormentaban demasiadas cosas del pasado que juré sepultar para siempre. Después de todo, el pasado era un sedante que te mantenía congelado en el tiempo.

El problema realmente fue la falta de comunicación. Por lo general, cuando enfrentaba una situación así con Nowaki, alguien intervenía o me daba un consejo indirecto hacia mi problema pero esa vez, además que estaba a cientos de kilometros de mi ciudad natal, era una situación muy personal. Algo que Nowaki encerraba como un secreto y nadie conocía. Por eso decidí finalizar una etapa donde me entregué, no me detuve ningun sólo instante, donde en verdad quise alcanzar un futuro por una persona que nunca dará por mi y que sólo vivirá en su egoísmo, en su burbuja de mentiras que no sé porque no desea desechar.

Sólo fui alguien más en su vida, hipoteticamente si fui utilizado o un capricho, ya no quería saberlo. Simplemente me quedaré con lo bueno, con lo mejor que cada uno entregó y avanzaré… avanzaré…

* * *

Una semana después

_-_Gracias por enviarme el nuevo paquete de libros, Miyagi-sensei- exclamé a través del teléfono.  
-No hay de qué, Kamijou-kun- respondió alegremente el profesor- Prométeme que volverás cuando sientas que aprendiste suficiente.  
- ¿Mm? Vaya, esa es una petición muy extraña de usted.  
-Lo digo para que elijas el futuro que quieras, piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Qué quiso decir con…?  
-Nos vemos, envíame fotos de las chicas de allá. Bye-bye~

Miyagi-sensei colgó. Era un sujeto que jamás lograría a comprender. En primer lugar, no entendía como una persona como él estaba entregada a la Literatura. Por su apariencia y poder, podría convertirse en lo que quisiera. Más bien, necesitaba volver al trabajo. Me encontraba en mi oficina. Era la primera vez que tenía un espacio tan amplio sólo para mi. Tenía varios libreros en las esquinas, en las paredes colgaban cuadros que compré en un mercado donde vendían cosas antiguas y detrás de mí había una ventana que mostraba una vista preciosa de Londres. En el centro había un escritorio donde yacía una computadora Mac y papeles distribuidos en todo lugar. Akihiko estaba al frente de mi oficina, algo que me alegraba porque estaba cerca de un conocido.

De pronto tocaron la puerta fuertemente. No había necesidad de azotar la puerta de esa manera. Además, estaba ocupado. Debía llenar demasiados formularios y actualizar varios trabajos que mandaba en línea a mis alumnos.

-Pasa- exclamé tratando de ocultar mi descontento.  
-Con permiso- respondió una voz juvenil.

Ingresó un joven de cabello castaño claro, de tez blanca y altura promedia. Traía puesta una camisa blanca con un chaleco verde oscuro y pantalones negros. Su mirada grisácea mostraba una firme determinación. ¿Desde cuándo gente tan joven ingresaba a la universidad de Oxford? Aunque el chico se me hacía familiar…

-¿Usted es el profesor Kamijou Hiro…?  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le interrumpí a propósito.  
-Solicito que usted sea mi tutor ya que deseo aprender todo sobre Literatura.

¿Q-qué? Era una petición demasiado osada. Al menos en su lugar jamás me atrevería a pedir semejante demanda.

-Soy Shinobu Takatsuki, por favor, acepte mi solicitud…  
-Escucha no tengo tiempo para…

Espera, lo recordaba… Mis pupilas se dilataron y todo movimiento se detuvo en mi mundo. ¡Era el hijo del director! ¿Qué no se fue a Australia a estudiar o algo así? Mentiroso Miyagi-sensei…

-Sea mi tutor- exclamó Shinobu haciéndome una reverencia.

Sus palabras demandantes provocaron un mar de emociones en mi interior. Fueron un duro golpe en mi pecho. Me recordaba… Dejé en Japón a Nowaki. Pero ahora estaba frente a mi, otro individuo igual de osado de pedirme que le enseñara. Aceptar o no aceptar, era ahí el dilema.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Hiroki aceptará ser tutor de Shinobu?, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con Nowaki?, ¿volverán a estar juntos? Espera por el próximo capítulo. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Primer capítulo dedicado a Junjou Egoist del fic. Estuvo largo porque intenté recompensar los años de espera. Lamento la demora, tengo una buena justifación: universidad. Aunque sé que no tengo vergüenza por actualizar tres años después… Sin embargo agradezco inmensamente las numerosas visitas y reviews que he recibido hasta la actualidad de la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Me fue grato retomar el fic y más escribir esta parte de la historia. Es cierto, es confusa la forma en que deje todo pero tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo que prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que no me cuelguen por el personaje original que cree en la historia (risas nerviosas) Sólo aparecerá de vez en cuando. La buena noticia es que pronto me graduaré.

Agradezco a Subaru, una vez más, por ayudarme a corregir algunas partes.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinada con ficción.

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic; me harías incluso más feliz dejándome un review con tú comentario. No importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl. Me ayuda mucho tu comentario para mejorar.

**Ready for love  
**_Another sun to shine_


End file.
